I miss us
by hiddenauslly
Summary: He opens his mouth to say something, but she stops him, ,,Just dont say nothing'. ,,Ally, what happened to us?"/Auslly, one-shot.


**I miss us**

He wants to punch himself.

Austin wonders if that's even possible- probably not. He could ask Dez to do this, but he won't agree. And even if he does, it won't work.

Maybe if she did it, it would.

After the tour, their lives almost got back to normal- almost, because when you're famous, nothing is really normal anymore. However, that was it- the usual daily routine, that made him wonder what happened to those feelings Ally and he once had for each other.

Then, after the whole mix-up with Chelsea, he found out she was jealous. Man, she was jealous! Of him and Chelsea! That, on the other hand, made him wonder what happened to his brain when he told her to move on.

-When you're in love, you'll know- Dez's words as Dr Cupid rang in his head. He knew he was in love. Last time he checked, she was too. Maybe not in love, but she liked him.

Then, one day, walking into the beach club, he saw her. With someone. A guy. That wasn't normal- he wasn't saying that Ally was not attractive, many guys laid their eyes on her- but still. Usually when she was with a guy, it was Austin himself, or Dez- but Dez was here with him. Then she laughed, the laugh she only did when she was with _him_, laughing at _his_ jokes.

-You think it's time for us to move on and date other people?

And that's why he wants to punch himself.

The guy wasn't there for long, but for Austin it was a clear signal- she had really moved on.

-Dez, I'm stupid- he says, his tone miserable.

-If you say so- Dez replies, too fixated on something in his backpack to care.

-No, Dez, really, I am- Austin forces him to look up, where Ally was waving the guy goodbye.

For this one time, the look on Dez's face is completely normal, not like a crazy person he is, and he replies:

-I know.

-Austin, what's wrong?- she asks, stopping the melody. They were in the practice room, trying to write a new song, but he seemed off. He was for the last couple of days, Ally noticed. She first did when she was at the Beach Club with her cousin Alec and she spotted him and Dez.

He opens his mouth to say something, but she stops him.

-Just don't say nothing.

-Ally, what happened to us?

He didn't say ,,nothing", true. But he caught her off guard.

-What do you mean, us? We're okay, we're sitting here, we're writing the song…

-No, not the typical us, Ally- he turns to face her and the sadness she sees in his eyes is almost too much for her to take- I meant _us_.

She suddenly remembers how he told her to move on. She hasn't. Why were they even doing this? Every time the topic of their relationship came on, they kept coming back to that failed attempt of being a couple, which ruined everything.

-You know that… sometimes- he continues- we say things we don't really mean to say… but we do it anyway… and then we regret it…

She wants to stay silent, but she can't.

-Why?

Austin searches her eyes- did she also loved him like he loved her? Did she not want to move on after all? Did she missed _them_ as much as he did?

Their love- he's pretty sure- isn't just mental. Or physical. He didn't just love her because she was beautiful, although she was. Their love was different, it grew during they years they had known each other, it transformed out of friendship to something bigger, making them love each other for who they were. Although it took time to realize it, they did. Both of them.

-I miss us- he finally says out loud.

Ally collapses into his chest, hugging him. For Austin, it would be a better time to kiss, but that can wait.

Ally's crying. She doesn't know why, but she is. She's not loud- the tears are falling down her face silently, and then into Austin's shirt. He feels them, and after a couple of minutes he pulls back, cupping her face with his hands. He wipes one of the tears with his thumb.

And then he kisses her.

It's not the little, innocent kiss they shared after she conquered her stage fright. It's not the full make-out session they pulled of during Dez's movie. It's soft, yet passionate, because that's what she needs now, thinks Austin. That's what they both need now.

They don't even know who pulls back first, assuming it was because of the lack of oxygen.

-I love you, Ally. That's why. I could never move on- he whispers. He doesn't care about this stupid guy anymore. Because as long as he knows she is his and she loves him, he might just let him be for a little while.

Ally rests her forehead on his.

-Don't worry. I couldn't either.

**Hi guys! Man, I've never written an Auslly story before. I've had some experience on Fanfiction, but in other categories, so I hope you liked this one-shot. I will also be posting some Raura stories.**

**Ummm… okay, I'm bad at introducing myself. And author notes. Also in introducing myself in author notes… ok, I'll just go now. See ya next time!**

**~Hidden**


End file.
